


Chocolate Milk in a Wine Glass

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana trying to study and Christine is like “no >:0”, Also Christine has two dads, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Alana Beck, Lesbian Christine Canigula, comfort ship, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: “It’s also a metaphor for us if you think about it.” Christine added.“How so?” Alana raised an eyebrow.Christine smiled proudly. “You’re fancy like a wine glass, and I’m fun like chocolate milk!”
Relationships: Alana Beck/Christine Canigula, Christine Canigula/Alana Beck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Chocolate Milk in a Wine Glass

It’s hard to study when you have your girlfriend around. Alana knew this yet always had Christine over.

“Chrissy, please I just need to—“

“No fair!” Christine tried to sound annoyed but couldn’t help giggling as she sat behind Alana on her bed, hugging her. “I just want to cuddle. I promise I’ll stop bothering you and be quiet.”

Alana rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. “Fine, I suppose a small break wouldn’t hurt.” She set her book and pen down, adjusting her position so she was facing Christine and pressed their foreheads together softly like that thing couples do.

“What do you want to do now, Lonnie?” Christine asked as she leaned up against the taller girl. Alana shrugged and laughed.

“I would say study except someone doesn’t want me to.”

That made Christine pout a bit. “Don’t bully your girlfriend—“ she gave Alana a quick peck on the lips, making her smile. 

“Let’s just watch TV.” Christine got up and pulled Alana up with her, dragging her to the living room. Alana always liked Christine’s house. The Mr Canigulas always had such a happy household from what she saw, and a colorful house, unlike hers.

Christine was now sitting on the couch, grinning happily at Alana as she grabbed the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“Anything is fine!” 

Christine turned on the TV, flipping through channels as Alana watched. They eventually just put it on Cartoon Network and cuddled up next to each other. 

“Now I kind of want to make popcorn, turn it into a fun thing..” 

Laughing softly, Alana got back up. “Sounds like a plan.” Christine got up too and strolled over to the kitchen, opening a cabinet and pulling out a box of popcorn. She pulled out one of those packets with the actual popcorn in it and put it in the microwave to heat up.

Alana started to look in the fridge for drinks since they were already making popcorn. “Anything you want specifically, hon?” 

“I’m fine with whatever! But I think we have chocolate milk so that please.” 

Alana got out the chocolate milk as Christine pulled out wine glasses. “What are those for?”

“The chocolate milk!”

“... wait what?” 

“So it’s fancy!”

The girl adjusted her glasses and stared at the shirt girl. “I— okay then.” She laughed and poured the milk in the wine glasses.

“It’s also a metaphor for us if you think about it.” Christine added. 

“How so?” Alana raised an eyebrow. 

Christine smiled proudly. “You’re fancy like a wine glass, and I’m fun like chocolate milk!”

Alana let out a snort. “Did you just describe chocolate milk as fun—?”

“Yeah, so?” The short girl pouted again playfully. “I already said don’t bully me!” 

“Okay okay, sorry!” Alana hugged the small girl and pet her head jokingly. Christine got out the popcorn and soon they were back at the couch.

Studying turning into this was one of Alana’s favorite things; she adored getting to cuddle her girlfriend and hear her making up silly things just like this. 

“I love you, Lonnie..” Christine mumbled happily as she watched the show.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
